


I live to tell you I love you

by Kabudy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabudy/pseuds/Kabudy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those with lower blood have a shorter life expectancy.<br/>AU where the Alpha Trolls are living on Beforus, Sadstuck ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	I live to tell you I love you

It was quiet, perhaps too quiet for our story to be involved with two trolls who could not shutup about whatever they please to talk about. It would be more…lively if one of them weren’t born with a certain blood. Though with the struggle of unfair blood and a series of unfortunate events our location takes us to their time of dying.  
A fragile troll sits at his computer, short black hair that curls around his horns perfectly. Normally he is quite talkative, but with his vast knowledge of the hemospectrum he knows what today is; that is if he makes it through the day. He stares at the screen of his husktop looking at an open log of him and his friend- Or what he refuses to call his flushed crush. Every line that Cronus sends him takes him a few minutes to register what he is saying. The color of his face has drained to a light grey and red and the bags under his eyes became more visible.  
  
 **CRONUS** : …not to mention my hair. vwery vwell greased that is by far attractive to get anyone flushed for the ampora. Not that anyone isn’t- hell why wouldn’t they be?  
 **KANKRI** : I’m sure it is, c9ngradulati9ns.  
 **CRONUS** : …oh come on kankri you knowv it yourself that that vwas a goldmine of trigger vwarnings.  
 **CRONUS** : vwhat’s up vwith you today?  
 **KANKRI** : N9thing, I decided t9 let it pass  
 **CRONUS** : …are you okay, chief?  
 **KANKRI** : 9f c9urse I am, n9 need t9 w9rry.  
 **CRONUS** : you nevwer let a trigger vwarning pass.  
 **CRONUS** : …did something happen?  
 **KANKRI** : N9, Why?  
 **CRONUS** : come on, tell me vwhat’s up.  
 **KANKRI** : It w9uld 6e triggering, 6esides y9u will find 9ut eventually  
 **CRONUS** : hey, i vwant to knowv nowv.  
 **CRONUS** : it sounds important.  
 **KANKRI** : It really isn’t, please refrain fr9m w9rrying  
 **KANKRI** : I feel that I must g9, I ap9l9gize if my sudden a6sense is 9ffensive.  
 **CRONUS** : hey. kankri.  
 **CRONUS** : you better not leavwe.  
 **KANKRI** : Why n9t?  
 **CRONUS** : you are really vworrying me nowv  
 **KANKRI** : Please d9 n9t fret, there is n9 need t9 w9rry  
 **CRONUS** : sure about that?  
 **KANKRI** : I am p9sitive  
 **CRONUS** : …okay.  
  
Cronus narrowed his eyes at the screen, something was surely up. I mean Kankri’s conversations normally went on and on for hours with walls of red text. Sure lately he had been typing less, but never this little. Grabbing his shoes and quickly tying them he made his way out the door and glanced around warily, searching for the quickest direction to Kankri’s hive.  
Kankri looked at the screen for a good few minutes waiting for Cronus to reply. Seeing as though he wasn’t going to he typed out one last response with the words, ‘I l9ve y9u’ before he shut down his husktop feeling very weak. His legs felt limp and his arms were shaking, he sat in the chair feeling too weak to move anywhere else.  
After a good fifteen minutes, Cronus had reached Kankri’s door out of breath. He knocked furiously on the wood, he knew Kankri was in there especially because they were just trolling a few minutes ago, “fuck…come on Kankri, i know you’re in there…”  
His brain took a few minutes to register that someone was at the door before he stood to open it. After a step or two his knees gave in and he fell to the floor with a hiss. And god it hurt and his body bruised so easily now it was just unfair, curse his blood. Cronus froze as he heard the body collapse from the inside, beginning to pound his shoulder against the door until it finally gave in and the door landed flat, Cronus gritting his teeth and enduring the pain. Something inside his stomach dropped as he starred down at the small troll spread across the ground, ” I…Kankri…?!” Kankri moved his face so that his eyes met with Cronus’, a small frown was visible across his face, “I told you…not to worry.”  
“Not to worry - fuck that! you’re hurt and i knew there was something wrong…” He quickly moved and knelt down beside the mutant blood, pulling him close and bringing him into his arms; “What… What happened?”  
“Don’t you fret, Cronus, I hardly feel any pain.” He spoke slowly not caring the slightest with the sudden touching, “I told you that you will find out eventually…It seems that you are not informed about the study of the hemospectrum.” He spoke softly keeping his words light. ” i…i guess not? i mean i know people don’t believe me when i say that the hemospectrum isn’t important to me…but i guess i don’t know shit and i…” He bit down on his lower lip hard, knowing that he was beginning to ramble and curse. God, he barely cursed - not around Kankri anyways. He almost laughed at the thought of hearing one of those stupid trigger warnings. He never expected he would want to hear them.  
“Well… if you don’t mind speaking of triggering topics then I will continue. Those with…higher blood have a life expectancy for quite some time, the lower the blood….well I think understand now.” His voice was calm, occasionally giving a few coughs here and there as he spoke. “Wait, what?! That’s bullshit!” He protectively pulled Kankri into a soft embrace treating him like porcelain, “No stop…thats..that isn’t true….” ” Obviously it… is not if” He draped an arm lazily around Cronus and let out a shallow cough, ” I can no longer feel my legs.” A small peaceful smile formed across his face as he rested his head on Cronus’ shoulder. Bless dying because he would never have an excuse to do this if he wasn’t moments from death. “No fuck…stop…shut up…” Cronus felt himself choke, and to his horror but not to his surprise, felt his nose burn, his vision blurry. “You cant…you cant just leave!” He felt his chest squeeze painfully at the touch of his head on his shoulder, “fuck you’re my best friend…the only one who actually bothered to stay and talk to me i cant…i cant just lose that!” Kankri sat there quiet for a good few minutes trying to think of a logical answer. “I…apologize… though that is out of my control” He felt his face become hot with tears, “You are going to live much longer than I am…” A weak cough came from him as he spoke, “And I ask that you do not forget about me….For I will be waiting for you in the afterlife.”  
One hand shakily covered his mouth, shaking his head. “No fuck stop talking like that…” Was it denial? Cronus just didn’t want to face the fact that this was happening to him. This was way too fast and just couldn’t happen, take anyone but Kankri-even himself. “God…fuck…i cant forget about you how stupid do you think i am?” He managed a dry chuckle, his hand still covering his mouth, and his fingers beginning to tremble “You’re one of the most important people in my life…” His other hand raised up, holding Kankri against him. “Stop you’re not leaving…you cant…god you fucking cant…”  
He shook his head with a small smile, “Just hold me now, and let it be.” His breaths became shallow and the color was drained from his face. God he felt awful but nothing compared to the feeling of being in Cronus’ arms; “You’re here, that’s all I need to know.” His smile was week and his hands were shaking, though he rose one to cup Cronus’ jaw. There were tears in Cronus’ eyes as he starred in disbelief, “How can you be so calm about this?! I just…shit Kankri.” He shut his eyes, subconsciously leaning into his weak touch. “There are so many things i need to say to you…so many things we need to do…”  
“I have had time to prepare…Although I would like for these last moments to be happy… if that isn’t too much to ask.” He took a few minutes to reply keeping his hold on Cronus’ jaw. The yellow color in his eyes was fading to a pale yellow or white and shit he was close. “You will keep me safe… you will keep me close.” While speaking he rested his forehead against Cronus’, ” And I’ll sleep in your embrace at last.” Without hesitation he pressed his lips softly to Cronus’ as he closed his eyes and a small smile formed across his lips. After a few moments he pulled away slightly keeping their foreheads pressed together, “Because I live…to tell you that…” His eyes closed once more and his words became slower, “that…that I love y…” Kankri’s body became limp in Cronus’ lap as a peaceful expression crossed his now softened face. “…Kankri?” Cronus’ voice cracked as he shook Kankri’s shoulders viciously, “Kankri come on this isn’t funny! Wake up god dammit!” His face heated with tears as he clutched the smaller troll, screaming into his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> I might do a happy ending idek  
> Hollah for the Les MIserables references


End file.
